


choices of naught

by fcnotfound, spiteofdawn



Series: a study in dawning dreams [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Lowercase, Other, Short, fc helped a lot, first ao3 fic yay, i have been wanting to do this for so long, if i'm being honest, it's like 200 words, kill me, lowercase intended, morally grey eret, not beta read we die like manburg should have at the festival, pog champs, pog champs everyone, pretty much just a one-shot i guess, short as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fcnotfound/pseuds/fcnotfound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteofdawn/pseuds/spiteofdawn
Summary: his mind drifted, showing him all the fun times they'd had in the bakery, how eret would always help tubbo with his bees, how he would enjoy the casual chats with the two-and then he remembered now. tubbo, left behind by his best friend, at the mercy of schlatt, and niki, left behind by the person she cared most about, thrown into jail, and locked up for trying to be heard-he shook those thoughts out of his head- after all, he had a choice to make.eret stepped outside, and silently wondered what it would be like in hell.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Niki | Nihachu, Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Eret & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Eret, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: a study in dawning dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980598
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	choices of naught

**Author's Note:**

> i have been wanting to write morally grey eret for so long-

eret was at a bit of a loss as for what to do.

the question was rather simple, really, but the answer, on the other hand, was not.

who should he ally with right now; wilbur, or schlatt?

he didn’t like either of them. after all, eret wasn’t blind. he knew both of the two leaders were manipulative bastards. it’s one of the reasons he joined dream in the first place. granted, the masked man wasn’t much better, but eret takes what he gets. 

being neutral isn't a very good option right now, either, with all of what's been going on. what's more, dream decided to join pogtopia's side, making everything so much more difficult for the king.

he sighed, leaning back in his throne and pressing his hand to his temple. eret wondered it if would be too late for him to just leave the server, but mentally he knew he wouldn’t do it. after all, he’s gotten quite attached, especially to niki and tubbo.

_niki and tubbo..._

his mind drifted, showing him all the fun times they'd had in the bakery, how eret would always help tubbo with his bees, how he would enjoy the casual chats with the two-

and then he remembered now. tubbo, left behind by his best friend, at the mercy of schlatt, and niki, left behind by the person she cared most about, thrown into jail, and locked up for trying to be heard-

he shook those thoughts out of his head- after all, he had a choice to make.

eret stepped outside, and silently wondered what it would be like in hell.

**Author's Note:**

> join the mcyt [discord server!](https://discord.gg/2jQxRMr)


End file.
